CQ's Neighbors
by Defcon 201
Summary: After Cq brings Geno home from the hospital, an unusual meeting happens that seem to happen quite fast for everyone involved. Cq gets new neighbors that the adults don't seem to trust. Well, with the exception of the kids, but they don't trust their father. Read as two kids turn things around in the Momma Cq Au! Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting the New Neighbors

Everyone was in front of Cq's house. Comyet, Asy, Decans, Ink, Cq, Error, and Fresh were greeting Geno home from the hospital. They were all about to head inside when they saw a blur hit the side of the house.

There, they saw what looked to be a human version of Error with visible signs of pixelization syndrome. The only difference was that they had peach skin, blue hair with violet streaks, black, red, and yellow gloves on, with violet tear marks. The next thing they noticed was the blood and some visible injuries on him.

After seeing them, Comyet, Asy, and Cq ran over to see if he was okay. The guy just got up and looked at them. They also noticed that instead of red like Error's eyes, they were aquamarine. He held up his hand so they wouldn't speak yet, as he rubbed the back of his head a bit.

" _Daddy!?_ " Everyone looked as two kids ran toward the man.

Everyone saw two skeletons running towards their father. They were both wearing scarves, a hoodie-sweater, pants, and high-top sneakers. Everything they had was the same except from white, one's clothes would faded to an electric blue while the other fades to a bright yellow. The one with electric blue had gray shoes with lighting bolts of the same color. The other had gray shoes with yellow circles and bubbles on it.

The kids both stopped right before their dad and held each other's violet bone hands. They didn't get any closer to him and just waited for the guy to response. When the guy stopped rubbing his head, he looked down at his kids, then up at everyone behind them.

" **O-oh, h-hello there! Do y-you perhaps l-live in this house?"** the guy asked. They noticed his voice was a bit glitchy.

"Y-yes … we do, but are you alright? You're injured!" Cq said.

" **Huh? O-oh, I-I'm f-f-fine! T-this happens a l-lot. M-my kids can't r-really hurt me. E-even if i-it l-looks bad,"** the guy said as the stuttering smoothed out.

Everyone was speechless. They couldn't believe that his kids, that were Error's age, hurt him. No one could comprehend it.

"Your kids did this to you!? WHY!?" Comyet yelled, only to cause the man to flinch and cover his ears. Everyone noticed that the guy's pixalitation syndrome was extremely server.

When it stopped, the guy dropped his hand and looked at everyone.

"Daddy, did you forget what we're doing?" The kid with electric blue asked.

"We're introducing ourselves!" The one in yellow reminded in a soft voice.

" **R-right! W-well, my n-name is G-Glitch! T-These are m-my twin sons, Influx and Impulse."** Glitch gestured to the one with blue, then the one in yellow.

"Why would your kids attack you? Were you just … training?" Asy asked. The other kids began to get closer to see the new family before them.

" **Uhm, n-not quite. T-this may s-sound strange t-to you, b-but it's more o-of a medical condition,"** Glitch says. " **We moved i-in a week ago, a-and just finished unpacking. We just wanted to greet our new neighbors!"**

"Oh! Well it's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Cq, and these are my boys Geno, Error, and Fresh," Cq gestures to each of them. "This is Asy and Comyet. They come over often."

"Hi there," Comyet waves. "This is my son Ink."

"Hi, it's a pleasure meeting you!" Ink says loudly.

"Hi, I'm Decans. I'm a friend of Fresh."

Before anything else was said, Influx grunts and gripped his head in pain.

"Flux? Too much?" Impulse asked.

Influx looked at his brother and nodded lightly. Everyone began to look curious and worried for Influx since he was showing a lot of pain.

Glitch had a soft look on his face. " **Impulse, you know what to do. When you're done, both of you head in the house. Understood?"**

Influx and Impulse nod lightly, while the others watched on in confusion. Glitched walked away a bit until he was standing in the direction of his house. Then he gave a thumbs up.

They looked at the twins and saw that Influx's left eye had an electric blue electrical sparks, while Impulse had bright yellow pulsing from his right eye. Then Impulse let loose large yellow energy slashes head towards Glitch, who accepted them with open arms. The attacks made contact and sent Glitch flying until he hit the side of his house.

After Glitch landed, the twins quickly ran into their house. Everyone quickly rushed over to Glitch as he got up.

"Are you alright!? Why did you just take that powerful attack!?" Cq asked as she tried to check his injuries, but Glitch stopped her.

" **As I said before, it's a medical problem they have,"** Glitch says. " **They don't attack unless it's serious."**

"Why would they need to do that?" Geno asked. "I've never heard of a medical problem that requires someone to attack people."

" **That's the thing. This is the first of its kind,"** Glitch says. " **Well, at least in this case it it. You see, my son Influx has a very unique soul. It's able to continuously gather soul energy from other souls. Do you see any problem with this?"**

"Ya, Glitchy ma' man," Fresh spoke up. "Too much energy gatherin' and I assume Fluxy bruh can't burn it quick enough?"

" **Correct."**

"Then Fluxy 'ere could end up 6 feet under if da energy ain't released. Am I right?"

" **Smart, but I expected as much from someone who can't feel yet,"** Glitch says surprising everyone. " **But yes, if Influx doesn't release the excess energy, he could die."**

"Shouldn't he be in the hos-"

" **NO!"** Glitch cut Cq off. " **My sons won't ever go to a hospital,** _ **ever!**_ "

Everyone looked at Glitch in shock as he glitches until crashing. It only took a few seconds until Glitch came back around and sighed.

" **Sorry,"** Glitch said. " **The last time I took the boys to the hospital I … I almost had them taken away by scientists again. I … I-I c-can't …"**

"It's okay," Comyet said. "Take it easy."

"Then how is Influx do okay?" Ink asked. "Does it have to to with the attacks Impulse does?"

" **They don't always attack. Only if Influx is at his limit,"** Glitch explains. " **Influx can only store so much soul energy. When it causes him pain, Impulse releases it. I taught Influx to channel the energy into Impulse to release it."**

"Why Impulse?" Error asked. "Why can't he just release it himself?"

" **There are two reasons,"** Glitch says. " **One is that Influx isn't able to control his magic very well. In fact, it's quite dangerous with all the power he's packing in his soul. Impulse has higher control over his magic and is able to make it take any shape at will."**

"What does Impulse do when there isn't that much energy to release?" Geno asked.

" **I'll just tell you, it's quite the lightshow,"** Glitch says. He then moves over to grab his hose and turns it on. When the water started to pour out, Glitch let it wash over him. When Glitch finished, everyone noticed that all his injuries were nothing more than scars.

"How did you heal so fast!?" Asy asked.

" **I was once in a war,"** Glitch answered casually. " **I'm used to this stuff. It's another reason scientist want my sons and I. After all, my sons are only alive thanks to me."**

"What do you-" Asy started to say, but then everyone gasped.

They saw a purple soul, or at least the remains of it. Glitch's soul was nothing more than a small arrow head. Then Fresh noticed something.

"Glitchy brah, are you part monster?" Fresh asked.

" **Smart, my cool-cat Fresh,"** Glitch says making Fresh feel odd as his face heated up. Glitch returns his soul and pulls off his gloves and shocked everyone. Both of Glitch's hands were just violet colored bones. On his left hand was a blue circle cut out, while the other had a yellow one.

" **I'm a human-skeleton hybrid. From the elbows and knees down, I'm all bone. I'm more skeleton than human on the inside. My mother was a witch and my father was a skeleton."**

"So, then … your soul?" Comyet asked shakily.

" **When my sons were born, they had incomplete souls,"** Glitch explains. " **Their mother had already passed and I wasn't about to lose her hopes and dreams. So I cut my soul to complete their's."**

"How are you still alive?"

"Ink! That's very rude!" Comyet said.

" **No, it's quite alright Comyet,"** Glitch says. " **You see, Influx inherited his medical condition from me. I'm alive because I absorb enough soul energy as if I hadn't cut my soul so small."**

"Doesn't that mean you're at risk too?" Asy asked.

" **Not at all,"** Glitch replies. " **I have more experience and control than my sons. So it's not much of an issue."**

"How'd ya know?" Fresh asked. "About me not feelin' and the 'yet' part?"

" **Oh, I know a lot about all of you,"** Glitch says. " **The soul says it all, and unfortunately I can't control this. You see, in the war, I sustained a head injury that made me sorta blind in my right eye. When I was sent back to the field, I learned I was able to read a person's soul."**

"No way! That's so cool!" Ink says.

" **It wasn't always cool. Especially when it's really invasive,"** Glitch said. " **It's an invasion into one's life, Ink. I know everything about all of you and I would rather learn it from you than just reading you like a book."**

"You're lying," Error challenged. "That's impossible."

" **I defy impossible, Error,"** Glitch says. " **I know you love your brother Geno a lot and worry about him every minute he's not around. You play with puppets and your magic strings. You love to look at the star and hang out with Ink and Geno. You hate your brother Fresh, but you don't know the truth about that day."**

"Shut Up!" Error shouts as his voice glitches. "I don't want to hear your lies!"

" **I see through people, Error. Everyone's true self and memories are hidden within the soul,"** Glitch says. " **Geno could have died a long time ago, but his strong will allowed him to keep going. Asy survived torture and agony thanks to his sister. Comyet worries about Ink and how he interacts with others due to his unique soul color. Ink loves hang out with Error and making art. Cq has been working hard just to keep her family together as a single mother of three. Decans, I think I should talk to your parents if that's going on in your life. And finally, Fresh has a powerful soul due to the fact he's unable to access his emotions within them, but he'll use them eventually."**

Everyone was speechless. No one has ever had such an insight within their lives unless they told about it. So seeing someone who can just look at you and know what's going on in their life just blew their minds.

Glitch saw them staring at him. He put his gloves back on and covered his right eye with his hand. He hated when this happened. He just hope they don't get mad at him since couldn't really control his Soul Sight.

"That's quite the feat Glitchy brah. How's me using my emotions lookin' like?" Fresh asked.

" **It'll be a bit confusing at first, but at the pace you're going, you'll be fine,"** Glitch said, but thought for a moment. Then he asked a sudden question that sort of through them off a bit. " **I have a question. Would you like to come in my house?"**


	2. Chapter 2

Glitch, His Sons, and Asy's Promise

Geno tilted his head. He didn't really know why Glitch would invite them into his house. So he and asked, "Why?"

" **You see, due to Influx's condition, the boys never had friends before,"** Glitch said. " **They had lost their mother, their childhood was robbed from them, and they couldn't play outside without me or they risk their lives and those around them. I want them to have friends their age."**

Once Glitch finished, everyone thought about it. The adults were unsure and the kids didn't know what to think. Though, one actually did.

"I'll hang out with them," Geno said.

" **I'm not sure, Geno. You need to ask your mother. You know how she is,"** Glitch said.

Just then, Influx and Impulse came out the house and up to Glitch as they held hands.

" _Hey daddy, can we go swimming?_ " The twins asked in sync. That caught everyone's attention. " _Can we? Can we please?_ "

"That sounds like fun," Geno says a bit excited. "Mom, please can I hang out with them. Please!?"

The twins heard this and both of them grabbed one of Geno's hands. " _You'll join us!? Can you be our best friend? You'd be our very first!_ " The boys said in sync.

Geno looked at Cq pleadingly. Cq looked between Geno and the twins, until settling on Glitch. She wasn't sure about Glitch, but his sons were really pure. Cq also couldn't say no to Geno.

"Alright, honey. You can hang out with the twins," Cq finally said as the three kids cheered. "Let's get your stuff first and we'll come back."

Everyone watched at the three of them spun around holding hands, while jumping occasionally. Everyone was surprised with how much energy Geno has with his medical condition. Geno actually felt great holding hands with the twins. He felt energy fill him.

Then the twins looked at Error. " _Are you going to join us?_ " They let go of Geno and we're about to take a hold of Error, but stopped.

" **Boys, no touching! Error doesn't like it."**

" _How about a fist bump!? We won't move, we'll wait, but could you possibly join us?_ " The twins moved in sync. They waited patiently for Error to bump their fist. Once Error saw they were waiting and had Geno excitedly encourage him, he fist bumped them.

In that moment, Error felt energy and emotions flow into him. He felt a bit calm near the twins. Error softly smiles and nods to the boys.

"I'll join you," Error said. "If Geno hangs out with you, then so will I."

This surprised everyone, except Glitch. Error wouldn't trust people so easily. The fact that he warmed up to the twins so fast, just seems so out of character. They wondered how the twins could get Error of all people to join them.

" _Yay! Best friend number two!_ " The twins yelled excitedly as they jumped up and down together.

They were about to grab Fresh, but Glitch pulls Influx back a bit with violet strings before the twins could touch him.

" **Influx, you can't touch the cool cat king, Fresh,"** Glitch says. " **His soul has too much energy. Impulse, go ahead and ask the cool cat."**

Impulse walks up to Fresh and holds both of his hands. Impulse absorbed some soul energy from Fresh. Due to the unique medical condition of his soul, sent out the energy back. This only took a few seconds and Impulse looked into the YOLO shades.

"Cool cat, Fresh," Impulse said softly.

The emotions that Impulse sent to Fresh along with his own shocked the colorful skeleton. He didn't know what was going on, but he wanted to hold on to the sensation for as long as he could. It confused, yet thrilled him.

"Will you be joining us? It would be great to have more people to be our best friends!" Impulse smiles softly at Fresh.

Everyone became extremely shocked as they saw Fresh blush at Impulse. Even more when they heard him stutter that he'd be joining. Impulse was filled with so much joy and was able to have Fresh spin around with him in excitement.

When Impulse let go, Fresh lost the strange sensations while holding hands with Impulse. He wanted to figure out what that was, but Impulse grabbed his brother's hand and held hands with Ink. The twins didn't need to convince Ink much, but they did get him hyper. They just held Decans' hand, but he said he'd go where Fresh goes.

" _Yay! New best friends!_ " The two cheered together, but Glitch interrupted them.

" **Sorry, boys. We can't have them come over unless you can convince their parents and guardians."**

The twins did the same thing as they had with the kids and were able to convince them. Though, since they were adults, they had more insight on souls and what exactly they did to everyone they touched. Comyet, Cq, and Asy now wondered more about Glitch and his sons.

"Okay kids, go get your stuff from the house," Cq said. "We'll wait here."

All the boys rushed off to Cq's house to get swimming gear and other things. Glitch looked at his sons. " **Influx, Impulse, get the house ready. I'm sure you have plans for your best friends."** With that, the twins ran inside. Glitch turned to face the other three adults.

"What did you make your sons do to us?" Asy asked.

" **Nothing at all. I simply had them gain true friends in the best way they know how."**

"You had them influence everyone's souls! You made most of the kids act out of character!" Comyet yelled.

"Explain yourself!" Cq demanded. She wasn't going to let her boys be manipulated in any way, shape, or form.

Glitch sighed. " **Since Influx and Impulse have a natural flow of soul energy between them. Anyone they come in physical contact with them, will join that circuit of soul energy. This circuit shares energy, their emotions, and healing magic to those who are ill or injured in an instant. That's why all the kids acted differently when they came in contact with my sons. It's just something my kids do without realizing it. Please don't hate them."**

"Wait, healing magic is shared in the circuit?" Cq asked. "Why?"

" **They have a good portion of my soul,"** Glitch said. " **My healing magic is within our souls. If injured or ill people- no matter how severe- were to be exposed to us long enough, they could be healed and cured of anything. A reason people experimented on …"**

Cq, Comyet, and Asy realized where this conversation could have gone. Glitch had hinted at the darker side of his family's lives and the problems they face as a whole, but Glitch seemed far more affected than his sons. This only proves he protected his kids as best he could.

"I'm… so sorry," Comyet said.

" **N-no need to apologize for something you weren't involved with. I'm just trying to make a life for my sons. They're around Error's age and start school tomorrow. I was hoping they could be friends and look after each other. They don't really have people in their lives. I don't want them to be alone when I'm gone."**

"What do you mean?" Cq asked.

" **I'm still being hunted down,"** Glitch said. " **I erased any files on my sons, but they had backup files on me. I was able to give them the slip, but they'll find me eventually. When that time comes, I just hope you could watch over them for me. I know this is too much to ask, but my sons are my world. So long as they live happily, I don't care what happens to me."**

"We can't do that!" Comyet shouts. "They need their father!"

Glitch walks up to Asy and places his hands on his shoulders. " **Asy, please promise me. Promise me that if anything happens to me, you'll look after Influx and Impulse,"** Glitch looked deeply into Asy's eyes in a pleading way. " **I know I'm asking you a lot, but you're the perfect candidate for them. They're easy to understand if you hold their hand. Please."**

Asy didn't know what to say. He really didn't think he was worthy of taking care of Influx and Impulse. He wasn't so sure of his abilities, but Glitch could read one's soul. Glitch knows he's capable, but he was still unsure. There was only one thing he could do though.

"Glitch, if and _only_ if something _were_ to happen to you, I'll take care of them to the _best_ of my abilities."

" **Thank you,"** Glitch said with a sigh of relief. " **Okay everyone, let's go. Influx and Impulse await!"**

That's when the three adults noticed the boys with bags and swim trunks. They noticed scars on Geno and Decans had faded in some places. As Glitch let everyone in, they saw the twins in their swim trunks. Though they all stared at the scars that littered their bones from the neck down.

" _Hey guys! Ready for a swim!?_ " The twins asked in sync. Influx was so excited that a massive amount of soul energy was leaking from his body as an electric blue mist that surrounded them and the kids. This got all of them excited as well and they ran to the backyard, making them forget about the alarming scars. Glitch had caught Influx for a second.

" **Influx, control remember?"**

Influx nodded and the mist disappears. Then Glitch lets Influx go to join the others. Glitch turns to see that the adults that joined he were in awe at the house.

" **I see you're all impressed."**

"This house is so much bigger that it looks on the outside," Comyet said.

" **That's simply because of the image inducer I installed to make this house seem smaller. There are three floors, plus an attic and basement. This whole house is insulated with soul energy absorbers if there's too much in the air for Influx to be stable and it also blocks soul energy from getting into the house. I built this entire house just for my sons, all by myself."**

They were amazed. Glitch would go so far as to build a custom house just for his sons. It was finally settling in on how far Glitch would go to give his sons everything they will ever need.

"Anything else about this house we should know about?" Asy asked.

" **For you, I'll give you the grand tour later. In any case, there's an amazing simulator I built in the basement. I call it the Underground and in simple terms, it's an interchangeable playground. It took me a week to complete, but it's fully functional."**

They really couldn't imagine an interchangeable playground in the basement. Seeing the house, they wondered if the Underground would be as amazing. Though it probably was even better than they could ever imagine.

Though all three of them turned their attention to Glitch as they saw him shivered a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Impulse, Soul's Truth, and Fresh

In that moment, they saw a yellow glow from Glitch's right gloved hand. He brought that hand over his soul to have it fade away. Then he gestured Asy, Cq, and Comyet to follow him to the pool.

" **Come, I think you should see the light show. Influx and Impulse call it The Soul's Truth. I think you'll find it quite interesting."**

Once they were outside, they saw a splash war between Geno, Influx, Impulse, and Error against Fresh, Decans, and Ink. They were evenly matched since Geno and Impulse didn't really try to splash the others.

Though everyone stopped as black fog surrounded the pool. Most were confused, but looked at Impulse as bright yellow pulses came from his right eye.

"Oh! I get to show you guys The Soul's Truth!" Impulse said happily. "Geno, can I hold your hands for a bit? It's for the show!"

Geno nodded and held hands with Impulse. He was curious of what Impulse was going to do. Although, when Geno held his hands, he could feel that Impulse seemed to be tiring very quickly. Though that thought was pushed away quickly.

The fog above them changed and shifted until it showed a scene with a beautiful night sky, beneath it was a gorgeous meadow. In that meadow showed Geno with everyone at Glitch's house and Sugar were talking about the night sky. Then they all marveled at the shooting stars. Cq told everyone to make a wish. The image of Geno said he already has what he wished for.

Impulse let go and held out his hands as he waited for Error to take them. Once Error did, the scene shifted to a field of tall grass. There, Error was running hand in hand with Geno and Ink. In the distance Cq, Fresh, and Comyet were watching them as the sun started to set.

Impulse let go and held hands with Decans. The scene changed to Decans and Fresh hanging out near a river, skipping rocks and cracking jokes. Image-Decans told Image-Fresh how grateful he was for him to enter his life.

Impulse let go of Decans, not wanting to show too much personal emotions that Decans' soul had. Ink quickly latched onto Impulse, changing the fog to show him and Error having fun making art next to each other in Ink's room. Geno and Fresh were there, a foot away from them, while Comyet and Cq were watching over them with a content smile.

Impulse let go of Ink, much to the artist's disappointment. Impulse was feeling very weak, but he wanted to show Fresh his soul's dream. He wanted to show Fresh his true feelings he had yet to unlock and share with others. Impulse was going to push until he did.

Impulse weakly grabbed Fresh by his wrists to steady himself. Fresh quickly moved to hold Impulse before he fell into the water. Though, everyone focused on the images above them. Unlike the other visions shown, they could see and hear everything clearly.

The vision showed Fresh leaning back into a tree with Decans hugging his side. They were watching Geno and Cq walking by a river as the sun was setting. Fireflies were beginning to light up the area around them. The scene was beautiful and peaceful, until Error came up to Fresh, fuming.

"Fresh, what did you want to talk about?" Image-Error growled. "What is so important for you to take me away from mom and Geno?"

Fresh stood up to face Error, while Decans stood a few steps behind him. Error glared at Fresh, while Fresh just stood there before sighing.

"Look Error, I … I wanted to say I'm sorry," Image-Fresh said.

Everyone watching was shocked at how much Image-Fresh sounded sincere and regretful. They couldn't believe Fresh would say this, or at least not for a long time. They focused on the scene as Image-Fresh continues.

"I was an un-rad bro to ya and Geno. I couldn't feel, much less care for ya. Especially when ya need da emotional support. For dat, I'm truly sorry," Image-Fresh said.

Image-Fresh removed his signature sunglasses to reveal his bright eye lights and tears starting to run down his face.

"Can ya ever forgive this un-rad brother of yours?"

Image-Error looked furiously at Image-Fresh. There were tears that brimmed his eyes. Image-Error stomped over to Image-Fresh, almost everyone watching expecting Image-Error to sock him. Though they were surprised as Image-Error tackled him with a hug and crying.

"I can't say I forgive you right away, but I will eventually. I-I'm also sorry! I always took my anger out on you and I hated you for not caring when it's not your fault. I was a bad brother! You shouldn't be apologizing to me!"

Image-Fresh hugged Image-Error tightly. He let Image-Error fur on his shoulder while rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Impulse was trying to get out of Fresh's grip, but the other held on tight. Impulse was getting weaker by the second and couldn't stop the light show while still holding Fresh.

"Influx," Impulse called weakly. "Tell daddy I need help."

Influx saw what was happening and made it to Glitch. "Daddy, daddy! Impulse needs help!"

Glitch looked over to his other son and saw Impulse barely above water thanks to Fresh holding him up. " **Impulse!"**

Glitch used his violet strings to pull Impulse to him, but Fresh was dragged with him since he wouldn't let go.

" **Fresh, you need to let go of Impulse now!** "

"Error, there's nothin' to forgive. I've never blamed you," Image-Fresh said to Image-Error.

" **Fresh, if you don't let go of Impulse right now, he'll die!"**

Fresh let go of Impulse and the fog vanished. Influx quickly made his way over and joined hugging Impulse with Glitch.

" **Impulse lost too much energy. Focus most of your energy into him until he regains consciousness,"** Glitch instructed.

Influx nods and electric blue sparks ignited in his left eye. Glitch had raging violet fire in both his eyes. Both of their energies lit their hand and surrounded Impulse's entire body. It took 15 second until Impulse jumped awake.

" **Hey! Hey, calm down buddy. Everything's alright,"** Glitch said.

"I-I'm sorry, Influx … daddy. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Hey, we know you can't control it, Impulse," Influx replied. "Do you still wanna swim?"

"N-no," Impulse replies. "I think I'll take a break and head over to the Underground."

" **How about everyone join you?"** Glitch suggests. " **I'm sure they would enjoy the Underground. I'll even make desserts for everyone!"**

Everyone was a bit worried about the display that occurred with Impulse. Though, the kids perked up when they heard Underground and desserts. Without another word, the kids got out and grabbed their bags.

" **Influx will show you to their room. You can change there and then he'll take you to the Underground. I need to check Impulse before he can join you."**

The kids followed Influx as he started moving towards the house. Glitch picked up Impulse and held him in his arms. The adults waited back until all the kids made their way up the stairs. All of them, except Fresh.

"Will Impulse be alright?" Comyet asked. "He looks a bit weak."

" **That's to be expected,"** Glitch said. " **His medical condition does that. But he'll be fine in a few seconds."**

"What medical condition does Impulse have?" Cq asked.

" **His soul releases his soul energy at random,"** Glitch explains. " **Impulse was born with this problem, like Influx was born with his. His soul will release energy at different rates as the light show you saw, but he couldn't stop since Fresh held onto him."**

"Impulse can't stop at will?" Asy asked.

" **No, not as long as he's in contact with someone. Impulse's soul has the instinct to release energy near other souls. Though this is quite dangerous since Impulse isn't able to regenerate the energy back fast enough as it happens multiple times a day."**

"Then shouldn't he be in the hospital!?" Cq asked. "Impulse could die!"

" **I won't allow it. Besides, Influx needs to stay with Impulse. With both of their medical condition, they keep each other alive. They can't be apart for too long, or else Impulse could die and Influx could kill himself and those around him. This is the second reason as to why Influx doesn't release his excess energy. So Impulse can replenish his energy to live on."**

"What did Pulse brah show us anyway?" Fresh finally asked. "It sure as heck wasn't memories."

" **That, my cool cat, was the soul's truth. A projection of what a person truly wish deep down inside, their purest desire. The others were a bit blurry, but yours were as clear as day. That was due to the fact you have yet to access your soul's energy and emotions. You saw what you truly want to happen. What** _ **Will**_ **happen when you get emotions."**

"Can I see it again?" Fresh asked.

Glitch shook his head. " **I don't think you should be touching Impulse for too long. It could be dangerous if you did that or touched Influx."**

"How would that be dangerous?" Cq asked. "I don't see the problem here."

" **If Fresh were to touch Influx, he could make my son overload with excess soul energy since Fresh has a large amount of it. This could also harm Fresh since Influx would heal him and unleash his untapped power and emotions. This little episode earlier proves it. Fresh seemed confused and overwhelmed when he saw himself display emotions. Fresh wouldn't be able to handle a sudden rush of emotions. He could hurt himself or others while he's blinded by confusion."**

Everyone kept that in mind. They didn't want to imagine a rampaging Fresh blindly unleashing his uncontrollable magic everywhere and unintentionally hurting others. That was a frightening thought that scared Cq, Asy, and Comyet.

"Daddy, I'm feeling better now. Can Fresh and I go join the others?" Impulse asked cutely. He was completely oblivious to the conversation happening in front of him. It sounded serious, but his father always took care of it. There was nothing important to hear in a serious conversation unless his father was speaking to him and his brother.

Without a word, Glitch put Impulse on the ground. Impulse walked up to Fresh and grabbed his hand to lead him to his room. Fresh felt a shock through his whole body as he held hands with Impulse, and Glitch seemed to notice.

" **Impulse, sweetie, don't hold his hand too long okay. It's not good for him."**

"Okay, Daddy! Don't worry!" With that, Impulse pulled a dazed Fresh along.

"Didn't Impulse just hear the conversation we just had?" Comyet asked. "You did say he shouldn't be touching Fresh for too long."

Glitch sighed. " **My sons learned a while ago to not eavesdrop in a conversation I'm having when it sounds serious. They learned that in the end, I would take care of any problems. They never had anyone in their lives besides me. They only listen when you directly talk to them."**

"Do your sons always listen to you?" Asy asked.

" **Yes, and that happened back when … when … we were all taken together for the first time."**

Comyet gasped. "You mean!?"

" **Yes,"** Glitch muttered grimly. " **It happened four years ago. They kept us together for the most part. In order to prevent them too much pain, I told them to cooperate with the scientists. They didn't at first, but quickly learned that I knew better. After we escaped, they learned to always listen to me since I kept them safe."**

"If you were gone, how would they listen to me?" Asy asked.

" **You don't need to worry about it Asy. When the time comes, they'll listen to you. You didn't realize it when they held your hand, but they really liked you."**

"But why?"

" **Simple, you're like me."** Was Glitch's reply as he went inside.


End file.
